


Late Night Mishap

by Kage_no_Arimasu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, SO, another idea Sketch helped me with, honestly maybe 3 chapters?, ok so, probably going to be 2 chapters long?, the next one is when Darksparks happens, this first one just to introduce whats going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_no_Arimasu/pseuds/Kage_no_Arimasu
Summary: Wraith returns to Singh Labs, as per normal, to try and uncover more of her past. Yet, what she finds isnt quite what she was expecting...
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 28





	Late Night Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for helping me with the idea Sketch! A lifesaver when it comes to giving me muse i swear, even if i forgot about it for a hot minute there ^^" Probably going to only be 3 chapters or so? Hope ya'll enjoy!

Wraith frowned slightly, one hand hovering near the kunai at her belt as she walked through the corridors of the recently uncovered Singh Labs. While she had already found the voice recording, learning a tad more about who she used to be, she would still occasionally come back on her free days just to explore the place. Honestly, she had no idea why she kept coming back. The others didnt like the idea either, but she just wanted to see if she could find anything else. There was no denying that the place still gave her the creeps though. 

Light blue eyes drifted from side to side, the Voices oddly silent as well, clearly not liking this place either. It almost felt as though some scientist was going to round the corner and trap her once more. Poking and prodding her skin to figure out how the Void energy worked. Wraith flinched slightly at the thought, shaking her head slightly before focusing on the present. Taking a deep breath, she made her way back towards her old cell, knowing the way by heart despite the time that has passed. 

Outside of the door, Wraith simply paused, lightly biting her lower lip as she struggled to actually open the door. Raising a hand to the door, she rested her gloved hand against the cool metal for a moment, sighing out a soft breath. She hasnt actually come back here since she’s left. The recording that they have found was close by, but not in the actual room that she had spent a majority of the life she remembered in. After calming her racing heart, Wraith braced her shoulder against the door, grunting softly against the resistance as the door slowly inched open. “Of course something would block the door,” she grumbled to herself, stubbornly shoving at the door until there was just enough room for her to squeeze inside. 

Once on the other side of the door, Wraith took in the ruined area before her, frowning slightly. The cot she used to sleep on was the main object blocking the door, tilted on its side. Across the small space was a small desk, covered in dust and cobwebs. A blink, and when she opened her eyes next, it was like she took a step into the past, the room exactly how it had been before the experimenting started. With a sharp gasp, Wraith blinked again, taking a step back until her back was pressed against the upturned cot. Heart racing, she tightly gripped the material over her heart with a long sigh, the room back to its ruined state. “What the hell…” the skirmisher grumbled under her breath, slowly walking forward once more, heart rate slowing back to normal.

**_“Get yourself together”_ **

**_“Why are you here”_ **

**_“You’re not safe”_ **

The voices instantly started to get active, causing Wraith to let out a pained grunt, raising a hand to her head for a moment to collect herself. “Will you all shut  _ up _ ,” she growled out through clenched teeth, the cacophony dimming if only a little. Once the pain subsided a little, Wraith let out a puff of air, mildly surprised when she saw it crystalized before her. The Others must  _ really _ hate this place if the Void started to grab onto her. Giving her head a faint shake, Wraith made her way back into the center of the small room, looking around briefly before going towards the desk first. 

Wraith spent most of the day scavenging her old room for any hints of who she used to be. Occasionally she would come across small tidbits from a past she couldnt remember. Small notes that she had written down, the writing undeniably hers. Nothing of importance however. “This was a waste of time,” she grumbled to herself after a few hours of nothing. 

**_“Told you so.”_ **

**_“We warned you not to come back.”_ **

**_“This place is bad luck.”_ **

**_“...Under the desk.”_ **

Wraith pinched the bridge of her nose, already annoyed with the Voices constantly telling her that coming back was a bad idea. However, one Voice stuck out, despite its softer call. “Under the desk... “ Wraith repeated, light blue eyes drifting over towards the desk against the wall. She had already checked all of the drawers inside and out but underneath it? With a contemplative hum, Wraith approached the desk, bracing her shoulder against the old wood. Grunting softly in effort, the small woman managed to shove into the corner and out of the way. Letting out a puff of air, Wraith stepped back with a small frown, nothing clearly having been under the desk. Of course, the Voice didnt feel like speaking again, so it was up to her to figure out what the Other had meant. 

With a tired sigh, Wraith got onto her knees, stretching a hand under it to pat around underneath the desk. Nothing. Grumbling, she rested back on her legs, brow furrowed slightly in thought. Nothing was directly under the desk, nor strapped underneath. So, what was the Other talking about? With a soft sigh, her attention was brought back to the spot where the desk had rested for however many years. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Wraith skimmed the area for any trace that something wasnt as it was supposed to be. Humming softly, Wraith reached out, lightly tapping on the spot that the desk was over, only mildly surprised when the wooden floors sounded hollow underneath. “Of course…” She scoffed softly. Unsheathing the kunai at her thigh, Wraith jammed the tip under one of the boards, jerking the wooden plank up. Satisfied, she re-sheathed her blade, jerking the board the rest of the way up. Under the wooden floorboard, Wraith peered into the small hole, noticing only a small, black box. With a small frown, the woman removed the box, tilting it in her hands. The box itself was plain, but worn from being hidden under the floorboards for years, untouched. 

“What do we have here…” She mumbled to herself, happy to find that the box didnt have a lock on it, the lid opening with ease. Inside, was simply a small, black notebook. With a soft hum, Wraith took the book out, gently placing the box to the side. The cover was purely black, with only a thin red ribbon marking a page. When she opened the cover, she saw her name written in her, surprisingly neat, penmanship. Undoubtedly hers then. Now curious, Wraith turned to the next page, eyes widening at what she saw. Not the notes that she was expecting but...doodles. Surprisingly good doodles. “I liked to...draw…?” she said softly under her breath, continuing to turn the pages. Only about a quarter of the book was used, filled with mainly just small doodles of flowers, people she didnt recognize, and other small items. 

Baffled by the information that she discovered, Wraith tucked the book into a pouch at her waist, moving to stand. Figuring there was no point in recovering her old hiding spot, she simply just picked up the box and moved to leave. She got some new info, so she couldnt complain, even if it wasnt what she was expecting. It was something she certainly didnt know before her trip here, not completely useful but… something to look into later. With this new information, Wraith called for a drop ship to pick her up to return her to Solace City. She’d have some time to actually look back through the book during the trip back at any rate… 


End file.
